Withdrawal With A Smile
by nashi-hime
Summary: Hisagi helps Akon to stop smoking. Shonen-ai.


Yay, an Akon Shuuhei fanficiton

Yay, an Akon Shuuhei fanfiction! Akon NEVER gets enough love. Akon is the twelfth division guy with the horns, in book eight. Pronounced "Ah-cone". Enjoy, all of you hidden AkonxShuuhei lovers out there!

……….

"Akon, would you take that outside?" Shuuhei coughed as his boyfriend lit up a cigarette in Shuuhei's room.

"What if I just opened the window?"

"Doesn't matter, my room will stink anyway. Please, put it out, or get out." Shuuhei scolded. Akon pouted, putting out his cigarette in the portable ashtray he carried for just these purposes. He and Shuuhei loved each other dearly, but Shuuhei hated the thing Akon loved second only to Shuuhei; smoking.

"Why do you never want me to smoke? I don't think it's that bad…"

"Why do you think we always hang out in my room? You're room reaks of cigarette smoke, I don't know how your co-workers can stand it, and you'd think all the chemicals around you would explode or something. I hate your smoking habit, you should really quit."

"Tch, it's harder than it looks…" Akon whined.

"That's no excuse. I can help you through it."

"And if I refuse?"

"I won't kiss you until you do." Shuuhei crossed his arms and pouted.

"What!" said Akon, whirling away from the open window." But Shuuhei was stuck like a rock.

"You know what they say, 'kissing a smoker is like kissing an ashtray'. I love kissing you, but I hate the aftertaste of your cigarette in my mouth."

"B-but Shuuhei, I've been smoking for at least as long as I've known you…"

"And that's the problem, it'll be very hard to quit, but I think you can do it…"

"But what if I…" He was interrupted by Shuuhei's kiss.

"There. You taste better already," he said, hugging his boyfriend. Akon begrudgingly hugged back, whimpering.

"I promise to help you through it, don't worry…" Shuuhei whispered to Akon.

"Now, wait here patiently while I go back to your room to get some of your things; you can stay here until you're cured," Shuuhei smiled, leaving the room as he waved a pack of cigarettes and a wallet at the door. Akon hastily checked his pockets. _That bastard, he snagged 'em when we were hugging…_ he told himself in his head as he settled down for a nap in Shuuhei's bed.

Shuuhei came back with two duffels filled with Akon's clothing and toiletries. "I think I forgot his pajamas, but I'm sure he could use a pair of mine…" He caught his boyfriend curled up in his bed. "Aww, now isn't that cute?" Hisagi told himself, bending down and kissing him on the cheek, tempted to take a picture. "You'll be fine, I'll take great care of you…" he whispered, leaving Akon's side to go and hang up his clothing in the closet they now shared.

……….

_A Few Days Later_

Akon quietly undressed as he got ready for bed. He looked more tired than usual, and he probably was; cigarettes were a stimulant, and taking that away had really drained him. Shuuhei had continued to be accepting, even during Akon's little mood swings that came along with quitting his nasty habit.

"Hey, Akon, I forgot to mention to you, if you need something to sleep in, I have extra pajamas you can borrow. Keep, if you're cute enough in 'em."

"No thank you," Akon said, undressing down to his boxers and climbing into the foldout couch in Shuuhei's room that he called a bed. The two would have slept together if the bed weren't so small.

"C'mon, I insist. I'll bet you're really cute in this blue flannel outfit…"

"I said no, now drop it!" Akon snapped. The room grew dead quiet. Shuuhei frowned, returning the blue flannel outfit to it's home in his dresser. Akon turned his face to the ground, blushing red. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" He was interrupted when Hisagi swung him off his feet and plopped him in his own bed. "Let's sleep together tonight, it'll be good for you…" he cooed, climbing over Akon to get to his side of the bed. Pulling the blankets up to their chins, Hisagi cuddled Akon to his chest, so he could fall asleep at the sound of Hisagi's heartbeat. "Thanks for putting up with me being such a bitch…" Akon said.

"I love you anyway, a little moodiness won't drive me away…" Shuuhei admitted, kissing the top of Akon's head. The two fell asleep quickly, with Akon snoring.

…

About a week and a half later

Shuuhei came into the bedroom carrying a large tray of food. " I brought you breakfast, Sleeping Beauty,"

"I only slept that long because I couldn't sleep at all the night before…"

"Eh? Was something bothering you?"

"No, just restless,"

"You could've gone for a walk."

"You'd have woken up and gotten worried and all flustered, calling everybody and trying to find me when I'm just outside in the garden. And besides, I had a feeling I'd just go looking for more cigarettes."

"True, about the flustered thing. I'm glad for the choice you made, but you still could've woken me up…"

"No, I'm fine," Akon finished, digging into his breakfast. He polished off the eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns quickly. "Whoa, I was kinda hoping you'd leave some for me. Didn't you complain you had a stomach ache just a few days ago?" Hisagi frowned.

"Yeah, and I didn't eat anything. I'm making up for it…"

"You've been making up for it all week…" Hisagi huffed under his breath. He was more than willing to take his boyfriend in at a time of need, but not if it meant having to clean out his wallet every morning. "Oh, and I almost forgot," he said, pulling out a manila envelope. "Nemu caught me and sent this over. She said that since you've been out the past few days, you should at least try and get some paperwork done if you're gonna be out any longer. I can turn it in for you," Shuuhei said. He then noticed Akon's face. Akon had slumped over with a look of depression on his face. "B-but I don't wanna go back to work…" he whimpered. Hisagi sighed. _Here we go again…_ he thought. Tears silently fell down Akon's cheeks as Shuuhei headed over, sat down next to him, and rubbed his back.

"It's okay, A-kun. It's smarty-pants stuff, but I'm sure I can help. Would you like that?" he coaxed. Akon nodded silently. Hugging his boyfriend, Hisagi tucked Akon in, letting him nap a little longer until he had to go back to work.

…

About two and a half months later

"Hey, Akon. You have a nice day?" Shuuhei asked Akon, who was just walking in the door, coming home from work. Ever since Shuuhei had successively helped Akon quit smoking, the two had decided it'd be best if they strengthened their relationship by living together permanently in Hisagi's apartment at Division Nine Headquarters. Of course, they had to buy a bigger bed, but with Hisagi's new salary for doing most of Division Nine's Captain's work, it wasn't a problem to get a new, lovely, wood-carved bed the two could have fun in, not to mention a whole new apartment that had room for the two them, although they were close together every chance they could get.

"Good. I didn't have work to bring home with me today, so maybe we can do something special after dinner."

"You mean 'couple special', or 'let's-get-an-ice-cream' special?"

"We could do both…" Akon suggested slyly. Hisagi went up to him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"You smell nice today…"

"You say that everyday."

"Yeah, but today is especially good…"

"You also say that everyday."

"Well, every since you stopped smoking for good, you smell very good…" Hisagi said, kissing Akon's neck. Akon whirled around and kissed him back, pulling down Hisagi's shirt to kiss his chest.

"Who says we have to wait until after dinner?" Akon suggested, kissing Hisagi's chest more.

"That's the other thing I like; after you stopped smoking, your mind's clearer, and you make better choices…" Shuuhei said, pushing his lover on to the bed and stripping off his work-lab coat.

"I feel better too, stronger, as a matter of fact, so be warned," he said, moaning in this throat when Hisagi kissed him strongly on the lips. Hisagi purred in response, preparing to show Akon all the fun you could have when a cigarette wasn't involved.

……….

Ooh, closet I've gotten to a sex scene! What's gotten into me? Maybe because I'm up later because I'm supposed to, or maybe because I finally watched episode one of Loveless for the first time! Yay! May have an updated version later, it feels… unfinished…I'll add a scene too…I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and if you liked this story and this pairing, please write more AkonHisagi! Please! I'm begging you! They need more love! A few doujinshi isn't enough, people! Hooray for AkonHisagi! Happy Fanfictioning!


End file.
